Cover Girl
by LifeAsAFangirl13
Summary: This is my first story, so I hope you'll like it. Please let me know what you think. ENJOY! Kendall Knight is the lead singer off the famous band Big Time Rush, while Jo is struggling with her life. What happens when Kendall finds her on the streets badly bruised and bleeding? Read to find out! Yeah.. I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.. Just the story line..**

**It's my first story, do I hope you'll like it!**

**ENJOY!**

_**Cover Girl Chapter 1:**_

No one's POV:

It was in the middle of december. It was cold outside and the streets of North Carolina where silent, except for a couple of cars driving by now and then. Ot snowed lightly and the pavement was turning white. The freezing cold and snow didn't stop the petite girl walking on those white streets. She wore a pair of old jeans and a black hoody, with the hood pulles over her head, her blond hair coming out of the sides. The girl didn't care about the cold. She didn't care that it snowed and that she might freeze to death. She didn't cae about her life. She walked past a nightclub where some girls were walking out of. The girl just looked down, hoping she wouldn't get noticed by the, obvious, drunk girls. But the drunk girls did notice the petite girl walking towards where they were. When she walked passed them, one of the girls pulled off her hood, showing her pale and bruised face. Her chocolate brown eyes showed fear as she looked at them. The girls must still have had some sence in them, because they where shocked to see the bruiced face of the petite girl in front of them.  
The bruiced girl just turned around on her heels, pulled up her hood again, and walked away.

You might wonder why her face is bruiced. Well, she didn't particually have a great life. And her face wasn't the only thing that was bruiced. From the age of 13 untill now, which is the age she is now, she's been hit by not only her boyfriend Jett Stedson, but also by her father. Her boyfriend hit her because she didn't "listen" to him. She was afraid to break up with him. She didn't know what he would do if she did. The case with her father was different. Her father started drinking after her mother died in a car accident. She got hit by a drunk driver and was dead five minutes after the accident. Her dad began to drink 3 days later, and never stopped. With everything the girl did, she got hit.

And at this point you might wonder who this girl is. This girl is Jo Taylor. She's only seventeen years old, and been through more than most people of her age. Jo didn't have friends and barely came out on the streets. After a couple of years she even started cutting herself. She knew it wouldn't help at all, but she couldn't help herself. It took away the pain her father and boyfriend gave her. She had some ugly scars on her wrists, but no one cared about it.

Jo's POV:

And yet again people looked shocked when they saw me. It kinda came in handy with those girls, but no matter in what situation I was in, people stared at my face in shock. And everytime they saw me again it looked worse. They say nothing about it, but the look on their faces say enough to see that they're curious and shocked. But none of them ask me how I got all the bruices. Not that I care. I couldn't tell them even if I wanted to. My feet guided me to an alley where I walk past everytime I had to go back home. Which was only once a week. It was only to buy groceries or something else.  
I stopped to look at a poster that was put on the wall. It had a picture of 4 boys on it, known as Big Time Rush. Sure, they're cute, but I've never heard their music. My dad doesn't allow me to listen to music or watch tv. He says it's bad for me. I walked home in a slow pace, enjoying the fresh air. I wouldn't get any in a week. When I walked into the street my dad was standing outside with a pissed off look on his face.  
"Where the FUCK where you?" he screamed in my face, spitting in it too.  
" You asked me to buy some cigarets. So that's where I was.. In the shop." I replied rather calmly. I gues that was the thing that pissed him off even more, because he grabbed my hair and dragged me back inside.  
"You stupid slut! Why did it take so long? The shop is 5 minutes away from here!" he screamed in my face again. I couldn't care less about that because my head was hurting too much. The tears where streaming down my face, but he just kept on screaming and yelling. All of the sudden I felt something hard hitting me in the head. I could only see my father with a broken beer bottle and shattered glass on the ground before I blacked out.

Kendall's POV:

My green eyes scanned the streets of North Carolina. James and Carlos were goofing around with eachother while Logan was texting with his girlfriend Camille. It was late in the evening, around 11 pm.  
We take ervery chance to walk around the town we're performing in. Too bad it's always this late, but we don't have any other choice. You see, being famous is fun, and I love performing for the fans, but sometimes I wish I was normal. I can't walk on the streets without being noticed by atleast 10 fans. That's why we always walk through the town this late, because almost no one is out this late, except the people clubbing.  
As my eyes scanned the streets I saw something by the dumpsters. When we got closer I saw that it were legs. I stopped in my tracks and looked better. Logan walked into me while Carlos and James just looked at me with confused expressions. "Why did we, well you, stop?" Carlos asked while he and James walked back to me. Sure, I could've said that I saw something, but instead I started jogging to the dumpsters. Earning some shouts from the boys.  
When I got closer I saw that it was indeed a person, but the person was burried under some boxes. I was about to move the boxes when James started talking to me. "Dude.. You aren't serious about lifting those, right?" he asked me. "because that's just nasty!" he went on with a discusted look on his face. It would've looked hilarious if I wasn't so curious about the person laying under tha boxes. So instead of saying something I just gave him my "shut up" look. Which always worked because they thought it was scary. I turned my back to them and pulled all the boxes off the person. We were all shocked by what we saw. There on the ground, next to some dumpsters, was laying a blond haired, bruised girl, with blood dripping from her head. When I came to my senses I quickly scooped the girl in my arms and started walking. She wasn't heavy, which concerned me because you could see the bones sticking out.

**Thank you for reading this. I really appreciate it, and sorry if I made any spelling mistakes.**

**Chapter 2 will be coming out in about 6 weeks, when I come back from my vacation.**

**And again, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**I'm back from my vacation, so here is another chapter.  
Thank you voor the reviews, and I'll try to write some more.  
I personally think this chapter isn't that good, but I promise it'll get better.  
Sorry for the spelling mistakes.**

Kendall's POV:

We where still on the way to the hospital when I heard something ringing.  
"Hey guys, is one of your phones ringing?" I asked them still hurrying.  
"Nope, none of our phones are ringing Kendall. Are you getting paranoyed?" I heard James say.  
They were walking a couple of feet behind me, so if it wasn't theirs it must be someone else's phone. It couldn't be mine because I didn't have a ringing tone, but a chicken. The only thing that came onto my mind was that it was the girl's phone. But I just let the phone ring till it stopped.  
"Uuhm.. Guys?" I said, suddenly coming to a stop. "Do any of you even know where the hospital is?" I asked them.  
I was kinda panicking. I mean, I have an unconcious, bruised up, bleeding girl in my arms, and we were walking, but none of us had ever been in North Carolina before.  
"How should we know?!" they said at the same time.  
"we were just following you, man." Carlos said, as if it was that obvious.  
"Just use your phone. Don't they have a GPS or something?" Logan said. That was a good idea actually.  
"James, can you look it up please?" I asked him, since I had the girl in my arms.  
I looked around for a while, deciding what to do. I saw a park bench a couple of feet away so I decided to sit down for a while. I sat down with the girl on my lap and her head resting on my shoulder. I looked down at the blonde haired girl on my lap. She was beautiful. Sure, she looked in a bad shape, but for some reason I just knew she looked beautiful. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt someone poking me in the face. The only person I knew who did that was Carlos, so I was getting kinda annoyed by that. He does it every time.  
"WHAT?" I shouted at him. He took a step back with his hands up in surrender. I felt bad, but right now I had something more important to do than say sorry. "James found the way to the hospital" Carlos said to me, still with his hands up in surrender.  
"Yeah! It's actually two streets away from here." James said.  
"Well, what are we waiting for than?! Lets go!" I said, standing up from the bench and walking to the right.  
"Uhmm, dude.. It's the other way." James shouted to me.  
"I knew that!" I said, turning around and walking faster. I didn't know what happened to the girl, and how bad her injuries were. But her head wound was still bleeding, and she already lost a lot of blood.  
"Hey Kendall!" I heard Logan shout to me, before running over to me. "Why don't you let me carry her for a bit? Your arms must be dead." he went on. I gave him a look which made him shut up immediatly.

The hospital was a huge building. That's the only thing I noticed before I rushed into the lobby. The lobby was big and had fancy seats. There weren't a lot of people sitting in it due the time. We walked over to the receptionist who was sitting behind the counter. She was quiet young, in her twenties maybe. Her brown hair was hanging loose over her shoulders and she had big glasses on.  
"Hello, can I help you?" she asked us, looking up with her big brown eyes behind her glasses.  
"Yes!" I almost shouted.  
"Sorry about him, he's been acting really weird since we found this girl in his arms." James said to her, obviously flirting.  
"Exactly! Well, not the 'acting weird' part, but the 'finding this girl in my arms' part. And James.. STOP FLIRTING!" I told him.  
"I'll find you guys a doctor. Please, take a seat in the waiting room." She said picking up the phone, before winking to James. Seriously, why does every woman like James so much? The only thing he does is flirt.  
My feet guided me to the seats in the waiting room. I didn't notice how tired I was untill I sat down in the comfy chairs. My eyelids felt heavy, and I started to doze off. Maybe I could take a quick nap. I just closed my eyes when someone spoke.  
"Is this the girl who you found?" the man in front of me asked.  
"Yes sir. I found her on the streets like this. All bruised up and bleeding. We couldn't leave her there." I said looking down at the petite and fragile girl on my lap.  
"Alright. Well, lets take her to a room then." the man said.  
I followed the man into an enpty room. Room 113. The room wasn't big. The only things standing in it are a bed, two chairs, one for the doctor and one for someone visiting. Other than that there's only a desk and a little table next to the bed to put stuff on.  
"Lay the girl on the bed, please." the man said.  
Once she layed on the bed the man held out his hand to shake it.  
"I'm doctor Kevin Hartley. But call me Kevin please, or else I'll feel old" he said to me with a little laugh.  
"Kendall Knight." I said to him as I shook his hand. He was maybe in his thirties, with blond hair and blue eyes. He looked friendly.  
"Nice to meet you, Kendall. If you don't mind I'm going to ask you to leave the room so I can take a look at her injuries." Kevin said.  
"Sure. I'll be in the waiting room." I gave him a nod and left the room.  
Carlos, James and Logan where still waiting.  
"What did the doc say?" Logan asked.  
"Nothing much. He told me to wait here while he looks at her injuries." as soon as I said that the room of which the girl was in opened and doctor Hartley rushed out with the bed, yelling to help him. Some nurses ran over and they rushed away together. We looked at eachother and decided that it must be something bad.  
"Hey guys, you should go back to the hotel. I'll stay here. Just tell Gustavo what happened, and lets hope he'll understand why I stayed here. I know whe have a show tomorrow, but one of us has to stay here to look how the girl is doing." I told them with a serious face. I should have seen this coming. They all started to protest.  
"You," I said pointing my finger at all of them. "are ALL going back to the hotel. No buts and no complaining. Gustavo will be much more angry if we all stay, and you all know it. So GO!"  
Logan was the first to agree. Thank God someone agrees. Soon Carlos and James agreed too. They said their bye's and left the hospital. Leaving me alone in a waiting room. I took a seat and drifted off to sleep. I think I slept for an hour, very uncomfortable, when someone shook me awake.  
"Kendall, I've got some news on the girl." doctor Hartley said to me once I opened my eyes. I stood up too fast, because I felt dizzy and I only saw darkness for a moment. When I came back to my senses I asked him what the news was.  
"Well, she lost a lot of blood, and the wounds were still full of glass."  
How come I didn't notice the glass? I was scowling at myself in my head.  
"She had an internall bleeding and lost quiet a lot of blood while we where operating, but she is stable now. I don't know who did this to her, but she was lucky you and your friends found her."  
I felt relieved when he said that. "Can I go see her?".  
"Sure. I think she could wake any moment now. I let you sleep for a while, since it's almost 2 in the morning." Doctor Hartley said as he started to turn. "Thanks." I just said. He was a nice guy. "Which room is she in by the way?" I shouted after him since he already walked away.  
"The room she came in to at first." he shouted back without looking over his shoulder or turning around.  
I didn't know in what state the girl would be in, so before I opened the door of room 113 I took a deep breath. When I stept into the room I saw a pair of beautiful chocolate brown, but scared, eyes looking at me. Which, by the way, confused me since I didn't do anything. I just stood there awkwardly in the room, not knowing what to do. I mean, I don't even know this girl, and here I am, standing in the room. She was still covered in bruises and she had a bandage on her head.  
"Who are you?" the blonde haired, brown eyed, girl asked with a shaky, soft voice. Eventhough it was shaky, I never heard anything more beautiful than her voice. Which is really weird. "Uhmm.. I- I'm Kendall. Kendall Knight." I got out stammering. "Who are you? If I may ask." I asked her curiously.  
I wanted to know her name desperately. I mean, I really wanted to stop saying 'girl' or 'blonde'.  
"Why do you wanna know?" she asked me curiously. I took a moment to Answer her question because I was lost in her eyes.  
"Well, I wanna know because I was the one bringing you here."  
"Fair enough. My name is Jo Taylor. But why did you wait? I mean, you could've just dropped me off and leave."  
Sure, I could have done that. But that's just not right. You see, I could never do that. I would even stay if it was a guy. Plus, my mom would get really mad at me.  
"That's just not right. I think the person, you in this case, should know who brought you in. I could never leave without knowing the person, you again in this case, is alright." I said shrugging.  
"Well, Kendall. You should have just left me to die, wherever I was, because I can't live the way I do now forever."  
This shocked me. Why would she want to die? Her life couldn't be that bad. I thought she was just at a wrong place at the wrong time in that ally.  
"Why would you say that?!" I said still shocked. I walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down on it. It wasn't as comfy as the chairs in the waiting room, but whatever. She stayed silent for a while before she spoke.  
"I'm sorry. I can't tell you." she said in a whisper. She looked down at her hands. Tears streaming down her cheeks. I immidiatly felt sorry for asking.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that. You don't even know me. I have no right to know." I said. Without me even knowing it I grabbed one of her hands. I felt her freeze under my touch. And again, a mistake I make. "Oops. Sorry. Shouldn't have taken your hand either." I said pulling my hand back.  
I saw another tear run down her cheek. I felt really sorry for the girl, even if I didn't know her story.

**So yeah. That was it. I hope you liked it, even if it wasn't the best writing ever.  
****Let me know what you think. I'll probably post another chapter in a couple of hours.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter guys.  
Sorry for the long wait, I've just been REALLY bussy with school.  
Yet again sorry if there are some spelling mistakes.  
ENJOY!**

***Disclaimer*: I do not own anything here, not the names,  
or the songs that are gonna be used. Just the storyline.**

**JO'S POV:**

"I should go.." the boy sitting on the chair next to my bed, named Kendall, said. For some reason I didn't want him to go. I know I don't really know him, but it was nice knowing someone didn't try to kill, rape, or hurt me. He did save me, after all.  
"Don't leave me here alone, please." I was still looking down at my hands when those words left my mouth. "Okay. But uhmm.. Not to be rude, or anything, but shouldn't you let someone know you're in here?" he says.  
I got terrified. My dad would just show up drunk and try to finish his job. Which was killing me. And seeing I was with a handsome boy didn't help either. The only guy he allows me with is Jett. He thinks he's okay because he beats me too. But I don't think my dad, even if I don't want to call him my dad, knows Jett rapes me.  
"Please don't call them. Please don't call them. Don't, don't, don't!" the tears were streaming down my bruised face again. More and more fell. I pulled up the sheet to hide from all the flashbacks I was having. It was like I re-lived all the pain. It was terrible.  
My heart was beating faster and harder against my chest. I was hyperventilating and couldn't catch my breath. I felt strong arms being wrapped around me. I thought it was Jett, which is strange since he doesn't know I'm in the hospital, but that thought slipped out of my mind when I heard soothing words.  
Kendall was talking to me. "Don't cry. I don't know what happened, but I don't want you to cry. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't hurt this much."  
Beautiful? Did he call me beautiful? No one has ever called me beautiful. I started to calm down, and burried my face in his chest. I felt his heart beating. It was a steady pace.  
I took a couple of breaths before I came out.  
"Don't let anyone know I'm here, please. I don't want to go back." I looked at Kendall pleadingly, getting tears in my eyes again.  
Kendall looked at me for a moment and thought of something. "Okay. I won't tell anyone. But where will you go then?"  
that was simple. The streets. It was better than going back home, to my day, to Jett, where I would get beat up and raped again.  
"To the streets." I simply said, shrugging.  
"Sorry. Can't let you do that." he said serious. "I can't let you wander around the streets, without food or a shelter. You're coming with me."  
I thought he was joking. Why would I go with him to his house when he's a stranger to me. A very small part of me thought he was doing it to get me to sleep with him. I  
t was like he was reading my mind because he answered the question I just asked myself in my head.

"Oh no no no no. It's not to get you to sleep with me. It's just, I can't let a beautiful girl like you walk around the streets. Who knows what some filthy guys might do to you!" his eyes widened at the thought. There was that word 'beautiful' again. Little did he know that that already happened.

"So, will you come?" he raised his eyebrows at the question. I decided I could trust him enough to go with him.  
"Okay. I'll come." he looked relieved that I said yes.  
"But I do need to warn you. I live with three other guys and we're actually moving around a lot."  
Three other guys?! Moving around a lot? Okay, I could live with the moving around a lot, but why do they move around a lot? I gotta say, he does look kinda familiar. I just don't know where from.  
"Why do you move around a lot?" I asked.  
"We're on our tour. We're a band called Big Time Rush, or for short BTR." he said wit a smile.  
Now I remember. He was one of the cute guys on the poster I saw before my dad almost killed me.

I heard the door of my room open. I was almost scared it might be Jett, but a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, probably around his thirties, stepped in.  
"Ah. You're awake. Kendall here was quiet worried about you." he said, pointing at Kendall with a smile.  
I saw Kendall blush a little when he said that. I thought it was cute.  
"My name is doctor Hartley, but please call me Kevin." he said with a smile.  
"Hi. I'm Jo." I extended my hand for him to shake it, which he did.  
"So, you lost a lot of blood before you got here, and in surgery. You also had an internall bleeding. I recommend you to stay here two to three days, but if you want to leave earlier I allow it. But if you do, you need to lay down and rest. And don't walk a lot, it'll open your wounds." I just nodded my head.  
"Get well soon." he smiled and left the room.

"So, when do you want to leave?" Kendall asked me. I noticed I was still in his arms. He must have noticed too, because he dropped his arms and mumbled a sorry. I just gave him a smile and answered his question.  
"I think I wanna go tomorrow. I don't like hospitals." I said, thinking about how my mom died here. I was still young, but after that I never wanted to go here again.  
"Okay," he said with a small smile. "Should I pick you up or what? You tell me."  
I thought about it for a second. If he left, that would mean I'd be here alone, which I really didn't like.  
"No, please stay here. If you want, we can share the bed. But please don't leave me here alone." my voice was soft and I looked down, ashamed of the 'we can share the bed' part.  
"Whatever you want," he said, with a little larger smile, showing his dimples. My heart skipped a beat.  
"I can sleep in the chair if you prefer that."

"It's okay. I don't mind, and I don't want you to sleep in the chair." I gave him a resuring smile. "What time is it?" I asked.  
"I think it's around 3 in the morning. Let me check." he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and turned it on. His eyes widened and he started typing really fast. I wondered what he was reading. After three minutes he looked relieved.  
"It's 03:15. So you should rest." he said. He got up from his chair and tucked me in. He was about to sit back on the chair again, but I pulled him back.  
"I said you could sleep next to me, remember?" I giggled. Did I just giggle? This is the first time I giggled after my mom died. After the accident I never giggled again. The main reason for that was, that my dad couldn't cheer me up, and after that he started beating me.  
"Right, forgot about that," he said with a little smile, showing off his dimples again. He blushed a little as he tried to get in the hospital bed.  
"Scoot over, blondie." he said with a small chuckle. And there were the giggles again as I scooted over so he could lay down next to me.

This was actually the first night without any nightmares. No flashbacks, no moving around in the bed, and no screaming myself awake.  
When I opened my eyes the next morning, I noticed I was cuddled into Kendall, and he had his arms wrapped tightly around me. He looked a bit younger in his sleep, and he slept with a little smile, yet again, showing his dimples. My head hurt a bit, but not as much as yesterday.

I was about to fall asleep again when I heard a chicken.

**KENDALL'S POV:**

I was still asleep when I heard my phone go off. I opened my eyes to see a pair of confused chocolate brown eyes watching me. My arms were wrapped tightly around her. I blushed a little before letting go.

"Is that a chicken?" Jo asked confused, her voice still thick of sleep.

"Yes. Yes it is. It's my ringtone, so excuse me, please." I said with a little chuckle. The caller-ID read Gustavo.

'Fuck!' I thought. I prepared myself, for what was coming next.

"Heeey, Gustavo! Hehehe why are you calling?" I asked him, as if I didn't know. I didn't know the time, but I think I was, and still am, late for the meeting we where having.

"Where are you?," he yelled through the phone. I had to keep the phone away from my ear if I didn't want to get deaf on that side.  
"It's 10 am and you're still not here. All the other dogs are already here, except for you! Get your butt here, right now! NO excuses!" he finished and hung up.  
"That went well," I mumbled to myself. I turned my head to the right, to look at Jo. "When do you want me to pick you up? Because I gotta go."

**Thank you for all the nice reviews I get!  
I'll try to update soon again, just need to find the time to write the chapters.**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter. it isn't as long as the others, but I really wanted to upload something for all of you.  
I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes.  
I'm going to try to post a new chap every 2 or 3 days from now on, but I hope my homework will let me.  
I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything here.**

**Cover girl part 4**

JO'S POV:

What time should he pick me up? I had no idea. I just didn't want to be left alone. I was still terrified that my dad or Jett would step in the room.  
But I guess he had something important to do. "Just pick me up whenever you can." I said.  
"okay. Do you want to see our concert? You'll get a backstage pass and you'll be able to see the show without anyone pushing you." Kendall said, actually in a really happy voice, showing off his dimples with his smile.  
"Sure... I would love to see your concert." I said, a little smile tugging on my lips.  
"See you then, Jo!" Kendall gave a small wave and left the room, leaving me alone in it. I was still tired, but I didn't want to go to sleep. I decided to watch some tv. After an hour of watching some cartoons, I fell asleep. The sleeping medicine must've still worked, because I woke up around 6PM to see Kendall sitting in te chair next to my bed, playing with his phone.  
He looked up from his phone when he heard me moan a little while trying to sit up. He got up from his chair to help me sit up in the hospital bed.  
"Thanks," I said softly to him.  
"No problemo," he replied with a cheeky smile.  
"So when can we leave?" I asked him, eager to leave the hospital.  
He looked down at his phone to check the time and answered me. "Right now if you want to." He was about to help me up when he suddenly stopped. "Oh wait! I got you some stuff." He handed me a pink and purple bag. "Come on. Open it!" He said.

I opened the bag and saw a beautiful pair of sneakers. You might ask yourself, what's so beautiful about a pair of sneakers? Well they are to me because I've never wore sneakers.  
"Oh and I got u some other things too," Kendall said, picking up another bag and handing it to me. "I hope you like it," he said looking down.  
I could've sworn I saw him blush.  
Inside the bag was a black pair of skinny jeans and a white T-Shirt with some silver and gold words saying 'I'm beautiful, and so are you.' With a cute little heart besides it. It matched perfectly with my new black All Star sneakers with gold laces.  
Inside the bag was a smaller bag, though. When I got it out I saw a beautiful heart shaped long necklace. I opened my mouth in shock. Why did he buy me these things?  
Go on. Get dressed. I'll wait outside, just yell if you're done." Kendall said.  
He turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door.  
Getting out of bed wasn't easy, I'll tell you that. I was done after 15 minutes because I had to take little breaks.  
"I'm done, Kendall." I yelled, sitting down on the bed.  
Kendall came walking in smiling.  
"Ready to go? And by the way... You look gorgeous!" He said.  
Gorgeous? Another word I wasn't used to hearing. Everyone treated me like garbage and called me slut or hobo. I couldn't really blame them, though. Kendall extended his hand for me to take it, which I gladly did.  
He helped me get up from the bed and supported me towards the reception where he signed me out.  
"Where did you have to go this morning?" I asked him.  
"Oh I was just late for a meeting I had with the band and our producer Gustavo. He's kinda a hot-head, so he was mad. It's really funny actually!" He said, laughing a bit to himself. "Anyway... I kinda forgot to tell him that you're coming with us." He said shrugging. By now we were standing infront of the hospital.  
"Ah.. There is our ride." He said pointing to a black limousine. My mouth fell open.  
"You got me a limousine?!" I kind of yelled at him. "Well.. Yeah. The doctor said you needed to rest and not move so much, and you can lay down in that car." He said. He looked at me as i it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it really wasn't.  
Kendall held the door open so I could get in. What a gentleman.  
We drove for about ten minutes, before we stopped infront of a huge building. 'The Lotus Hotel' it read. (A/N I made up the name, and I really dunno if it's a real hotel or not. If yes, I do NOT own it.)  
When we got out of the limo, my whole body hurt, and I whined a bit.  
"You okay?" Kendall asked worriedly.  
"Yeah. My body is just aching," I said making my way towards the huge entrance. "You coming, or what?"  
Kendall jogged past me and blocked my way. "What are you doing?" I asked him. My sight went black a little because my head was hurting and I wanted to lay down.  
Kendall turned around and got down a bit. "Come on. Get on my back. I'm not taking no for an answer."  
I wrapped my arms around his neck as I settled myself on his back, not in the mood to argue with him.

**Soooooo... I hope you liked it, eventhough it was a little shorter.  
Thanks for reading anyways! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! YOU'RE ALL THE BEST!  
And thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

**xoxo! **


End file.
